


Not Exactly Cricket

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=51416#t51416">this prompt</a> on Cabin-Pres Fic. Douglas strips down to play cricket in the episode Douz. Martin is embarrassed to find he discovers the rather enjoys the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Um, mentions of wanking; double entendres left and right. Not mine, no money. And the reference to _Room With a View_ was inspired by Blooms84 posting a link to a promo from the movie [Weekend](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk_bIs2GagU&).

Of course Douglas likes cricket - that and opera and books that Martin's never heard of. It's Douglas after all. Really, if Martin was honest, the only thing he (Martin) has going for him in the Martin/Douglas competition is that he's the captain.

Not that it matters.

"I want to hire your van," Douglas tells him one afternoon as they're taxiing on stand at Fitton.

Martin jerks the control and Durk, the groundskeeper-cum-flagman jumps to one side with a shouted curse.

"What? Why?"

"I need something moved." Douglas looks at him as if he's simple.

"Oh, erm, okay..."

"Tomorrow. Our side's got a match over in Bristol, and we need to move our gear."

"Your... side."

"Cricket, is that a problem, Captain?" Douglas asks.

'Erm.. no, no, no, no notatall." Martin answers much to quickly.

***

 

Martin Crieff doesn't have much of a wank-bank, so to speak. A few magazines, an abortive encounter at his college, and a very battered VHS of _Room with a View_. But he has managed to add one more since he joined MJN - and that was his First Officer in his shorts, sweat running down in rivulets along his bare chest, perfectly rounded arse rotating into view as he batted against the Scots National Cricket team.

It's inappropriate. And worse, unprofessional. And even worse than that, it's Douglas.

But it's a sweet, sweet image.

The downside being of course, that when Douglas mentions Cricket, and moving gear, and a match, Martin gets an almost immediate hard-on.

"Captain?

"Sir?

"Martin!"

"Hm? Oh sorry Douglas," Martin apologizes, jerking his attention back to the present. An incensed Durk is in the cockpit, advancing on Martin with his earmuffs extended as if he intended to use them to strangle him.

"I'm off then..." Douglas says, slipping around Durk. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Martin replies, scrambling for his hat and his jacket and dodging the murderous Durk. His erection gets tangled in his shorts, and he yelps, but still manages to hobble to his van without anybody noticing. He hopes.

***

When Martin rings Douglas' doorbell the next morning, he's completely unprepared for the sight of his First Officer, nude but for a pair of shorts, a towel around his neck and what Martin can only describe as a leer.

"Oh, hello, Captain. Just got back from a brief warm-up with the team. Care to come _inside_?"

Martin gulps and follows Douglas in.

"Just going to get a shower!" Douglas calls out over his shoulder. "Toss off your jacket and yourself at home!"

It's going to be a long day.


End file.
